The Rise Of Kaitou Night
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Part 2 of my Kaitou Joker. The girls moved on. Queen goes phantom thieving when she met a mysterious girl, and Rose found out there was three witches, she was not alone! And why can Jem use magic!
1. The Rise Of Kaitou Night

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Rise Of Kaitou Night**

 **I recommend you need to read my other story, 'An Unbelievable Miracle', first, or this won't make any sense.**

"So we're going after the Midnight Gem?" Jem asked. "Oh, it's at Kaneari's."

"I read the details of it, it only has four in the world, apparently Kaneari bought it to lure us there, but he only got one." Jem said

"Yeah, that idiotic billionaire that never learns, he's blown up almost two-hundred buildings." Rose said.

"So who's going after it?" Queen asked.

"You? You're the diamond expert." Ai said.

"Yeah, you should go." Jem said. "I'm going next time."

"If you say so." Queen said and sent an advance notice.

 _Tonight, I, Kaitou Queen, will steal the Midnight Gem owned by the billionaire, Mr Kaneari._

 _Kaitou Queen._

But, what they didn't know, that another phantom thief has also sent an advance notice there.

"Mr Kaneari, we have received two advance notices." Kaneko said.

"Who is it? Joker, I presume." Kaneari said.

"No, one's from Kaitou Queen and Kaitou Night."

"Who's Kaitou Night?" Kaneari laughed. "A rookie, I guess."

"They're after the Midnight Gem, sir." Kaneko said.

"They won't be able to steal it! Every room has it's own traps! No one will be able to make it! Not to mention all the guards, and Kintaro here is actually a detonator, push his nose and the whole place goes, boom!"

Oniyama was standing there, decided not to interact with Kaneari, because it will be another thirty minutes of boasting.

"So this is it." Kaitou Night said to herself, and disappeared.

"Next time, Jem, I'm making you go!" Queen said on her phone, approaching Kaneari's residence.

"Nope, you said, you wanted to go!" Jem said on the phone.

"You better save some curry for me!" Queen said then turned off her phone.

Queen entered the building with ease, dodged the traps by ease, and arrived at the treasure room.

"That was easy enough." She said to herself, and walked to the case containing the jewel.

She was about to slice the glass case apart, when she heard another voice.

"That gem belongs to me, Queen." A girl said, she stepped out of the shadows, she was Midnight.

She had light blue hair tied up to a ponytail, a dark blue dress, which is before the knees. She wears light blue gloves, with single diamond bracelets. Her high-heeled boots were also below the knee.

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" Queen asked, putting her sword in front of Midnight.

She stepped out more, her eyes were crystal blue, in a star shape.

"You sent an advance notice, didn't you?" Midnight said. "And I'm not your enemy."

"You… Have the remaining three gems, don't you?" Queen asked.

The diamond bracelets she was wearing, and the diamond she tied her hair, was indeed the rest of the three gems.

"Yes, why?" She asked.

"How did you get those?" Queen asked.

"I stole them, of course."

"You're, a phantom thief?" Queen asked.

"Duh, then why am I here?" Midnight shrugged. "We don't have time for this."

"What?" Before Queen can react, she opened the case with her twin daggers.

"I need to see one of your sisters." She said.

"Which one?"

"Rose."

"Why-" Before she can talk, the girl broke the glass on top of them. "How-"

"We need to go, talk later." She said and she _flew_ up.

That made Queen completely jaw opened.

But she recovered because the alarm was on, she used balloon gum and called Jem.

"I'm coming, we have a visitor."

"Who?" Ai asked.

"Just open it." Queen moaned.

The airship came and they boarded, and Midnight had a sudden change of personality.

"Hi! I'm Kaitou Midnight, but my name is Luna." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm-" Rose was about to introduce herself but she was cut off.

"Rose! I've been looking for you!" She said.

"Looking for me? Why?"

"Don't you know you're not the only witch, right?" Luna said.

"What do you mean?"

"Then why do you think the Staff Of Kairos has three crystals?"

"Uh…"

"You're not the only witch, we have three of them."

"Y-you're a witch…?" Ai asked.

"Yes, I control the balance of the light, and the dark. We three, each have different responsibilities, you control time, Rose."

"H-how have I never heard of it…?" Rose stammered.

"I don't know, but you were manipulated once, weren't you?"

"How did you know?" Queen asked. "It hurt, a lot."

"We are connected together, I can feel your pain, and plus, I can feel the dark overpowering the light."

"And you didn't do anything to help?" Queen asked.

"I did, didn't I?"

"You said, there's three of us, right?" Rose asked. "Where's the third…?"

"She's on this ship."

"What?!"

"We need to test everyone for any signs of it, her power was resting in her, but she didn't know it at all."

"What's the last one?"

"Miracles, a witch who owns it can create miracles everyday."

"That sounds like…" Queen said and everyone turned their head to Jem, who was currently fixing her gear.

"What?"

"Jem? Can you come here for a second?" Luna said.

"Uh, sure."

"Show me your hands."

"What's going on?"

Luna placed a finger on Jem's palm, and Luna started to glow a blue light.

Jem also was glowing, but it was an lime green color.

And the others were absolutely stunned, Rose was excited.

"Jem, you are going to need to train under me and Rose." Luna said, and they stopped glowing.

"Can anyone tell me what just happened?"


	2. Training The Miracle Maker

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Training The Miracle Maker**

"Oh my god! Is it that hard?!" Luna facepalmed, at the failing Jem, Luna was teaching Rose and Jem higher classes of magic, on top of the airship.

"Easy for you to say! I found out that I was a witch yesterday!" Jem shouted back.

"Uh huh." Rose said.

"Take this another way, let your magic flow through you, relax." Luna instructed.

"Okay, relax." Jem said, while relaxing, she can feel the magic inside flowing in her, now she just has to lift that cup.

"Now imagine that you're holding that cup." Rose said.

She did so, and a green light covered that cup, and it was slowly shaking, and it was in the air for a few seconds, and it dropped and shattered.

"Well, at least you did it for a few seconds." Luna said as she lifted the pieces with her own magic. She closed her eyes and waved both of her hands.

Soon the glass was back to normal.

"How did you do that?" Rose was amazed.

"We don't just lift stuff, we can use spells." Luna said, and the cup was filled with water instantly.

"Wow!" Jem shouted.

"You two need more practicing." Luna said. "Jem, do it again, let your magic flow through you, and relax."

"What? Again?" Jem moaned.

"Yes, until you can master levitation, you can't use high-class spells." Luna said. "Rose, it's easy, all you have to do is imagine that the glass is fixed. Try it."

She then broke the glass with her magic and Rose took over.

"Okay…" Rose also did so, and it worked.

"Wow!" Rose exclaimed. "How-"

"We witches have higher power than you think." Luna said. "Each of us carries our own burden."

"Like?" Jem asked, who was currently levitating another cup and drinking.

"Rose, you control time, so you need to make sure nobody breaks that law, you have the power to stop time travel, and change the past."

"Cool!" Rose said.

"Jem, you control miracles, that's why you can pull it off anytime you want, so you can decide who gets a miracle and who does not."

"Wow, what about you?" Jem asked.

"I control the dark and light, that's why you were able to defeat Professor Clover, and I can lose control if the dark takes over, that's why the balance is fragile."

"Can you sense one now?" Rose asked.

"In fact, yes, your friends are fighting in the living room."

"Wait, what?"

"How are we going to get down?" Rose asked.

"Duh, by flying." Luna said, and blue light surrounded her and she was floating.

"Hey! I just learned!" Jem said, who was still levitating that cup.

"Just imagine that you're flying, and you will."

Rose and Jem did that, pink and green light also surrounded them and they started to float as well.

"Woah-woah!" Jem said, trying to balance herself.

"Ah!" Rose yelled, "Help!"

"You need to practice a bit, it took me a while to do so." Luna said, who conjured up a sofa in the air. "I'll wait."

After an hour of yelling and life-saving later, they got the hang of it.

"I think, I can do it!" Jem said.

"Same here!" Rose said, who both turned to look for Luna, but she was asleep in mid air.

"What the-"

Then Jem saw King's airship attached to her's.

"They're here?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, apparently." Jem said.

They decided to get a prank on them, they flew to the window of the living room and saw King and Cyan.

"Hey King!" Jem shouted out to the people inside, so did Rose.

"Big brother!"

They turned to the source of the voices and they found Jem and Rose outside the window.

"Oh hey." King and Cyan said and continued to watch TV, then they spat all their drinks out.

"What the?!" They shouted and ran to the window, they saw Jem and Rose laughing in mid air, and holding a camera up.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" They laughed.

"D-did you *ha* s-see *hahahaha* their *pfftt* faces?!" Jem said.

"We've got it *pfttttttt* on camera! Ha ha ha ha!" Rose laughed.

They looked up because they heard a new voice.

"Jem, Rose? You two laughed enough yet?" Luna asked.

"Nope! Too bad you didn't see it!" Jem just kept laughing.

"I did." Luna flew next to them and waved her hands, a picture appeared and it was Cyan spitting their tea out.

"I saw all of it! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Luna laughed.

"Who are you?" King asked.

"Rose? Who is that?" Cyan asked.

"We'll talk inside, Rose?" Luna said.

"Sure!" Rose said and made a portal inside.

Cyan and King was completely stunned, Queen came along and tried to break them out of their stance, but they were too stunned.

Then after a while, they came back to their senses.

"What-how-why-when?!" King asked Jem, who was lifting Roko, because Roko said he wanted to know how it feels when flying.

Then King came right in front of Jem, asking when did this happen.

"How can you do that? I thought only Rose can do that!" King said.

"Because… I'm the same as Rose?" Jem said while backing away.

"I thought you said Rose was the only witch!"

"There are three witches, okay? I'm one of them!"

"Then how did you not know before?"

"Even if I did, you would know, and if you didn't, and only I knew, I forgot everything, okay?"

"Still, though, it is crazy!"

"Rose! How did you fly?!" Cyan asked Rose.

"Because she taught me." Rose answered while pointing at Luna, who was sitting next to her.

"How did she teach you?!"

"She's a witch like me."

"There was only one! You!"

"Explain Jem and Luna." Rose said.

"Who on earth is Luna?!"

"She's Luna, and she controls the dark and light." Rose said.

"And Jem?!"

"She controls miracles."

"Figures that."

"Hey, Mrs Scarlet, have you seen… Ahh!" Hachi yelled, who was in his room all this time, was looking for his cups, which was taken by her to practice her levitation, and he came out and found Luna levitating Cyan away from Rose, and King floating in the air by Jem.

"Oh, hey Hachi." Jem said, while dropping King.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-how did you do that?! Mrs Scarlet?!"

"I'm a witch, and the girl in blue is also a witch, and she's Luna."

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you're a w-w-w-witch…?" Hachi asked.

"Yeah." Jem answered while levitating Hachi his cup, but he dropped it due to seeing Roko surrounded by a green light and flying.

"Hachi!" Jem yelled. She tried to fix it, like Luna did, but she was still practicing, and she couldn't do it.

"Here." Luna walked over and fixed the cup. "You need more training."

"Oh no!" Jem yelled.

"Race you to France!" Jem said and took off flying out of the ship.

"You'll never win!" Rose said, also flying off. Goes the same with Luna.

"France? Why are we going there?" King asked.

"Jem wants to steal another sculpture." Ai said, who just came out from the kitchen.

"An advance notice from Kaitou Scarlet?" Viridian said.

"Tonight, I, Kaitou Scarlet will steal the 'Dark Side Of An Angel', located at the France Museum.

Kaitou Scarlet." Viridian read.

"We'll see, 'Scarlet'."


	3. Stealing From The Painter

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Stealing From The Painter**

"Easy enough." Jem said as she infiltrated the security systems, and thanks to her magic, she was able to lure the guards away.

"You could have just teleported in." King said through the phone.

"Sorry, but that is just too bored. I need some excitement." Scarlet said.

"Your personality hasn't changed one bit." King sighed.

"Can't talk, see you." Scarlet said and turned off her phone.

"So this is the place where they keep that sculpture?" She said to herself.

She used a smoke card to reveal all of the hidden lasers, dodging them was too easy, she stepped in front of the sculpture.

Dark Side Of An Angel sculpture, it's a small sculpture that is carved half an angel, half a demon. As big as Roko.

When the case was almost sliced open, she heard a voice and the lights were on.

"So, you're the phantom thief who sent the advance notice, aren't you? Kaitou Scarlet." Viridian said.

"And you care, why?" Scarlet asked sarcastically without turning her head.

"Because I am going to stop you from stealing it." Viridian said, while getting his paint tools out.

"Try me." Scarlet said and dodged the acid that Viridian fired from his paintbrush.

'This girl reminds me of someone, I just can't put the final touches on it…' Viridian thought, and kept firing acids at the phantom thief.

"Hold still!" Viridian shouted.

"Where's the fun in that?" Scarlet mocked, and she cut his paintbrush and acids in half in a split second.

"How did you-" Viridian stared at the broken paint supplies, shocked.

Then Scarlet stepped out into the light.

"You're boring, give me a real challenge." Scarlet mocked.

"J-Joker…? How-" Viridian stammered, he'd recognize those blue eyes anywhere.

"Hmm? Joker? I was Joker once, but now he's gone." Scarlet said.

"Y-you're a girl?!" Viridian asked.

"Tsk, tsk, didn't you read the news?" Scarlet mocked.

"I don't care if you're Scarlet or Joker, girl or boy, I will stop you!" Viridian said and the guards kicked in.

"Uh oh, did I strike a nerve?" Scarlet laughed. "You think this can hold me?"

"Just surrender, Scarlet!" Viridian said.

"Oh, but I've won." Scarlet said.

"What a sore loser, just give it up!" Viridian said.

"Oh, if I lost, what's this I'm holding?" Scarlet raised her hand and it held the sculpture.

"How?!" Viridian asked. "Wait, it must be one of your tricks again."

He walked to the case and found it empty, but it was empty.

"As I said, I won." Scarlet said and broke the glass ceiling with her cards.

"Guards! Don't let Scarlet escape! Ready your guns! Shoot her down if necessary!" Viridian ordered the guards. "Come on, try to use your balloon gum if you can."

"Oh, but I don't use it anymore." She said and she used her magic to fly, green light surrounded her and she left the ground.

"Wha-wha-wha-what?!" Viridian stammered again. "How?!"

"Guards! Shoot her!" Viridian said.

They shot her but she held the bolts in place with her magic, but she hasn't fully mastered it yet, and she missed some.

"Oh no!" She said to herself, she couldn't catch them intime, so she closed her eyes and braced herself, she waited but she didn't feel the pain.

She opened her eyes and found the bullets she missed were catched by a blue light.

"Luna?" She asked.

"I told you to teleport!" Luna came down and nudged her arm.

"Where's the fun in that?" Scarlet asked sarcastically.

"Welcome to the shining night!" Scarlet said to Viridian before teleporting away.

After boarding the ship and a whole lot of 'I told you so's, the gang decided to rest a bit.

"How did you know you guys were a witch?" Queen asked.

"I was told when I was starting to walk." Rose said.

"I was told two days ago." Jem said with a smirk.

"You don't want to know how I knew." Luna said, with an awkward smile.

"Why?" Ai asked.

"It's painful for me…"

"We all have pasts, my parents were killed by Professor Clover…" Queen said.

"Same here." King moaned.

"Fine." Luna sighed. "I was seven, and I had two sisters, we were the richest family in our village, my parents were also phantom thieves."

"You have two sisters?" Jem asked. "Where are they?"

"Missing, we were attacked by Professor Clover, he was after the Midnight Gems, that time our parents were in a different country, I was left alone with my sisters, I told them to hide, then he found me…"

"Wait, Professor Clover? Why him again?!" Cyan scratched his head in disbelief.

"He was about to kill me, but I had to defend my sisters, I was hoping that someone will come save us, but no. I was just thinking that he's gone. I opened my eyes and found him in the air by a blue light."

"I guess he mistaken me as you?" Rose asked.

"I guess, that's when I started using the magic I had, we witches can locate each other easily, so I set off to find the two of you."

"What happened to your sisters?" Roko asked. "Do they know you're a witch?"

"No, they were gone when I was done with Clover."

"What do you mean, 'done'?" Jem asked.

"I teleported him into the pacific. Can't believe he survived." Luna moaned.

"Wow, harsh." Jem said.

"So, you can't teleport to your sisters?" Jem asked.

"That would require the four Midnight Gems and the three witches, I can't do it alone."

"So, me and Rose just has to master teleportation?" Jem asked.

"Technically, just you, Jem." Rose mocked.

"Hey!"

"This is going to be a painful training." Luna joked.


	4. Meeting Raven

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Meeting Raven**

"So how are we going to do _what_?" Jem scratched her head in confusion.

"All you have to do is channel your magic through your memories, and teleport to that location!" Luna said.

"I tried to teleport to my room, instead it brought me to Oniyama!" Jem yelled.

"Geez, is it that hard?" Rose sighed.

"Never mind, why don't you try to teleport to someone instead of someplace?" Luna said.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"Try teleporting to Ai." Luna said. "Think of her and channel your magic."

"Fine…" Jem sighed again and thought of Ai, and she channeled her magic to form a portal.

"That's it…" Rose said while looking from behind.

"Let's see if it's correct." Luna said and walked in.

They walked in and found Ai, in a dressing room.

"How are you here?!" Ai screamed. "I thought you were practicing!"

"We are, and Jem here teleported here." Rose said.

"So you finally got that thing done, huh?" Ai mocked.

"What are you doing?" Jem asked.

"The Shuffle Sisters just finished another concert." Ai said. "I was about to go to your ship."

They were talking when Kira and Rei came in.

"Ai? We're going home-" They stopped when seeing Jem, Rose and Luna with Ai.

"How did you get in here?!" Kira shouted.

"Kira, don't make a fuss." Rei said. "How did they get in here? We didn't see them."

"Oh, they're…" Ai didn't know how to put this, so she looked at them.

They nodded their heads, and Ai told her sisters that their witches.

"Witches? They don't exist! How do you expect me to believe that?!" Kira shouted.

"They're standing right in front of you." Jem snapped.

"Prove it." Kira pouted.

"You want proof? We'll give you proof!" Luna said and lifted Kira up.

"Ah!" Kira shouted.

"So, you really are witches?" Rei asked.

"Yes, or do you want to see like your sister did?" Luna said.

"No, no, but can you put her down?" Rei asked.

"Okay, fine." Luna said and put her down hard.

"Ow!" Kira said while rubbing her back.

"What's wrong with you?" Jem asked Luna.

"There's something wrong with the balance." Luna said, while holding her head with one hand.

"I feel fine!" Jem said.

"That's because you don't have any balances to protect, Rose knows how."

"Rose, is it true?" Jem asked.

"I control time, so far no one has broke it." Rose shook her head.

"I need to get back, the source seems to be coming from your ship." Luna said and opened a portal back.

"Okay, Ai, are you coming?" Rose asked.

"Sure!" Ai said and entered, leaving Rei and Kira stunned, like everyone else.

"Where's the source? You said it's on my ship." Jem asked.

"It's in your invention room." Luna said.

"Oh, that yawning jerk." Jem yawned.

"What?" Luna asked.

"That Phoenix, he tried to control Jem." Rose said.

"That firebird is not an earth being, you know that?" Luna said. "It's a source of good, but it can be bad, that balance is extremely delicate."

"I may have kinda locked him in my invention room." Jem said.

"You did what?!" Luna shouted. "He cannot be contained, his power will grow!"

They entered the room with cautious, Luna heading in first, then a fire arrow was shot at them, Luna was quick enough to hold a shield up.

"Phoenix, why are you doing this?" Luna asked, while holding Phoenix in a shield/cage.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Witch of the light and dark, I came to ask you why did you cause unbalance between the two."

Luna's voice suddenly became double folded.

 **(If you want to ask me how, go see My Little Pony 'Chrysalis')**

"And why should I tell you that?" Phoenix scoffed.

"Because if you do not restore the balance, I will do it myself!" Luna said and blue tentacles came and grabbed him.

"Luna, are you sure about this…?" Rose asked.

But Luna didn't hear her.

"Do, you, submit?" Luna asked menacingly.

"Argh! Fine!" Phoenix said and turned to his normal form.

"Jem, have you mastered teleportation yet?" Luna asked, her voice returning to normal.

"Kinda, why?" Jem asked.

" I want you to teleport him to where he came from on earth." Luna said.

"What?!" Jem said.

"Do it." Luna said.

"Fine…"

Jem teleported Phoenix back to where he came from, and all was well.

"Now we can go find your sister!" Rose said.

"Yeah." Luna said while placing the four gems on the ground.

Then they began channeling their magic on the gems, and the floated in the air to form a diamond shape.

"Let's go." Luna said and entered the portal.

They entered and they found that they were in a mansion.

"My old home…" Luna sighed.

"Who are you?! Intruders!" They heard a voice coming behind them, and they found a girl with dark blue hair, crescent moon eyes with blue, holding a blue bladed sword at them.

"Raven…?" Luna said slowly, and the girl had a surprised look.

"L-Luna…?!"


	5. The Sisterhood Of The Gang

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Sisterhood Of The Gang**

"Luna…?" Raven stammered, lowering down her sword. "I-it can't be…"

"Raven, you have no idea how much I missed you…" Luna said in tears, and embraced her long lost sister.

"Where did you go that night?" Raven asked, hugging back her sister.

"I-I had to go…" Luna said while biting her lower lip. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You should have told us!" Raven said, digging her head in Luna's chest. "I'm never letting you go again!"

" _I'm_ never making you go through that again." Luna said, patting Raven's hair.

"We were separated that night, I couldn't find Lyra anywhere." Raven said. "She might be dead…"

"No, she's not." Luna said.

"H-how do you know?"

"I've been watching over you two, even if you can't see me, I helped you two survive."

"How?"

"It's why I left you." Sighed Luna. "I'm a witch, Raven."

"W-what are you talking about…?" Raven said, looking up at Luna's face. Her star eyes were glistening with tears.

"I can use magic to locate you two, but you were too far away…" Luna said. "Until I found Jem and Rose, the rest of the two witches."

She said looking at Jem and Rose, who was currently crying while looking at them, and Rose had to conjure up a tissue.

"You two look like you're worse than me." Luna joked.

"H-how could we n-not?" Jem said, holding back tears.

"Are you two ready for the next spell?" Luna asked.

"I can manage, but it's Jem you should be worried about." Rose joked.

"It's you." Jem said back.

"Luna, where are you going?" Raven said.

"I'm not going if you won't go, Raven." Luna said.

"I'm going with you." Raven said.

"Rose, Jem, are you ready?" Luna asked, levitating the gems in the diamond shape in the air. "Jewels of the night, lead us to the sister of the night!"

And their eyes started glowing pink, green and blue light, the gems started rotating rapidly and Raven had to back up.

The portal was formed and their eyes also stopped glowing.

"Raven, are you still coming?" Luna asked.

"I trust you, let's go." Raven said.

They stepped into the portal and they found themselves at a museum with the lights all off.

"Why did the gems lead us here?" Jem asked.

"Don't know, maybe she's here." Rose guessed.

"But still, a museum?" Jem said.

"I know, this is nonsense, unless your sister worked for a museum-" Rose said.

"Or a phantom thief." Jem said.

"How is that possible? There aren't that many phantom thieves in the world, you know." Rose said.

"You two, quiet, there's someone here." Raven said, drawing her sword. "Luna, remember what we used to say, when we were little."

"How could I forget?" Luna smiled.

The 'company' they had, wasn't friendly, by the looks of things, it was fast, really fast. It moved like a shadow, passing through them like a mist.

"Deepest darkest time of night…" Raven said.

"We will make the others fright…" Luna continued.

"We are the rulers of night…" Raven continued again, and another voiced chimed in.

"F-for, we are, the sisters of the night."

"Who-" Luna and Raven looked around, and they saw another girl in dark blue.

"L-Lyra…?" Stammered Raven.

"R-Raven... Luna…?" Lyra said, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kaitou Nyx is your sister?" Jem asked.

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Her…" Jem said pointing at Lyra.

"So, you're a phantom thief now, huh?" Raven forced out a smile.

"H-how…? You were dead…!" Lyra said.

"We're right here, aren't we?" Luna said.

"And I thought you died!" Raven said, and ran to embrace her sister.

"M-me too…" Lyra said, returning the hug. "What happened that night? To you?"

"I was lost, I had to live on the streets, until a phantom thief found me and trained me…" Raven said.

"Me too…" Lyra said. "A phantom thief trained me, but he went on a mission and never came back…"

Luna looked at her sisters with tears, she had to conjure up a lot of tissues to wipe them away, she glanced at Jem and Rose, they were also in the same situation.

"Lyra, I think we should go now." Raven said.

"You're not leaving me again, are you?" Lyra asked.

"No, you're coming with us." Jem said.

"Kaitou Scarlet? Why are you here?" Lyra asked.

"Not the time, we need to get out of here." Luna said and teleported them back to Jem's airship.

"How did you do that?" Lyra asked.

"That's how I survived that night." Luna sighed. "I'm a witch."

Thinking that Lyra would back away in fear or disgust, or even disbelief, but she hugged her instead.

"Witch or no witch, you're still my sister." Lyra said.

Things settled down after that, Jem's airship became a lot crowded than before, and her magical rivals with Rose hasn't calmed down one bit.

Luna often gets a headache because of them doing a lot of unmastered spells and had to untangle them.

Lyra, Ai, Raven and Queen also have gotten a lot better, Raven and Queen often duel with their swords, and also thanks to Jem to put barriers around them, Ai and Lyra also are always having races.

And more went on when Spade and Shadow came to visit, Hachi and Roko stayed in their room all day playing rock-paper-scissors.

Shadow accidentally made Jem mad again and earned a couple frights like teleporting into the ocean and back again.

King was actually able to share the stories he's written with Luna, knowing that Luna also loves to write.

Lyra was a type that really likes fighting, she's either dueling with Queen or fighting Shadow.

Raven was more of a classy person, she oftens have a french-full-course with Spade, and they earned a couple of complaints from the rest for hogging the kitchen for too long.

Jem was a funny girl, she liked to pull pranks before, but she likes to pull them more since she is able to use magic, it has caused paranoia for everyone on the ship.

Queen was a girl that liked to eat, she couldn't stand french-full-courses like Spade and Raven, she liked to eat a lot at once.

Ai was a girl who liked to sing, she often sings in her sleep, causing her roommate, Lyra, Queen and Jem, needing to put earplugs.

Luna is a girl that likes to write, and also getting back on Jem's pranks on her, and she couldn't stand french-full-courses. Not that.

The days were great, more phantom thief bussiness, more messing around, and the days were perfect, until Raven and Luna got an advance notice.


	6. Your Frienemies Are Mine

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Your Frenemies Are Mine**

"Who did you ticked off again, Raven?" Luna sighed.

"You're the same, don't judge me." Raven groaned at the piece of paper.

"Who is Alina?" Luna asked.

"My competition on phantom thief bussiness. She's the only person I can't lose to!" Raven said.

"Same here, mine is Ellen." Luna said. "She's known as Kaitou Mist."

"Alina's known as Kaitou Lux." Raven said while digging her face in the pillow.

"What's up with you two?" Jem came in and asked.

"We got a challenge." Luna said.

"And, what's wrong?" Jem asked.

"Nothing, we don't feel like it today." Raven said.

"Maybe you are, I'm going." Luna said. "They said it was midnight, I have nothing to do then."

"Don't you sleep?" Jem asked.

"I sleep most during the day." Luna said yawning.

"How are you still awake?" Raven asked.

"I use magic to. I still need to sleep." Luna said.

"I do most of my phantom thief bussiness at night too." Jem said. "Speaking of which, what's the challenge for you two?"

"Mr Kaneari's 'love carved in stone'." Luna said.

"Mr Kaneari's 'night time goddess'." Raven said.

"Well, you two have fun, I need to unlock level thirty-nine of my video game." Jem said and pulled out her console and starting playing.

They polished their daggers and sword, and all the tools needed, time flew and it was time.

The two sisters gathered in the forest near Kanear's house, and they waited.

Bushes there started to rustle, Midnight and Raven raised an eyebrow, and Raven threw a card through the bushes, it bounced back but Raven and Luna took a step back unfazed.

"Lux."

"Mist."

Raven and Midnight said at the same time, and two figures came out.

"Long time no see, Raven." Alina, Kaitou Lux said.

"You're going down, like the moon sets in the morning!" Ellen, Kaitou Mist said.

"I see you know my sister, Lux." Midnight said.

"She's your sister?" Lux asked Raven.

"Why should I tell you that?" Snapped Raven.

"Looks like it's a phantom sister challenge, Midnight." Mist said.

"You're Lux's sister?" Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you see the resemblance?" Mist said.

It's true, Mist had orange eyes like Lux's, they both had golden hair, and their names were meaning the sun, so they were basically opponents from the start.

"True, so, shall we start?" Raven said.

"Ready when you _aren't_." Lux said and ran swiftly to Kaneari's house, Mist followed her.

"Midnight, should we teleport or run?" Raven asked,

"I'm going for teleporting." Midnight said and opened a portal to the treasure room. "Come on, they'll be here to see us win."

"I like that." Raven said and jumped in the portal.

"So, this is it…" Luna said to herself.

"There's the treasure I'm after!" Raven said and headed to the case containing the 'night time goddess'.

Meanwhile with Mist and Lux.

"We're going to win, there's no way that they can dig a hole in the wall." Mist said.

"Unless they make a huge ruckus!" Lux said.

"I'm going to show Midnight, that light always wins." Mist said and walked to the treasure room.

"Not every time." Lux said and went with Mist.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"This should be easy, just don't trigger any alarms whatsoever." Midnight said and usd her magic to remove most of the alarms and traps.

"Says you who can use magic." Raven said as she helped Luna cut wires.

"Haha, very funny." Midnight rolled her eyes.

They were finishing deactivating all the wires and they heard footsteps. "They're here."

The door opened and they saw Lux and Mist standing there laughing, they noticed Midnight and Raven and their faces dropped.

"How did you get in here?" Mist asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" Midnight said and opened the case containing the treasure.

They heard more footsteps and they saw Kaneari with a lot of guards.

"Don't move, phantom thieves!" Kaneari shouted.

"Since when?" Lux mocked.

"Fire!" Kaneari gave the order to the guards to fire at the phantom thieves.

"Too easy." Mist said and dodged all the bullets, gracefully.

All the girls dodged and deflected the bullets back. Midnight didn't want to use her magic just yet.

But in a split second, Mist was distracted and a bullet was going for her head, Midnight saw it and got her out of the way just in time. But herself wasn't that lucky.

The bullet shot her in her right arm.

She thought to herself she had to use magic, it's now or never, she conjured out a shield, still holding the bleeding wound.

"Why did you do that…?" Mist asked.

"R-really? And let you die? Who's going to challenge me?" Midnight forced out a smile.

"Luna! Is it serious? Are you going to-" Raven said.

"No, don't even say it!" Lux said.

"Not now, let's get out of here!" Midnight said and teleported them and the treasure they were going after.

Back on the airship, Jem and Ai welcomed them, to see a hurt Luna.

"Oh my god! Luna! Jem! Get a medkit!" Ai shouted.

"T-that not necessary." Luna's breathing was ragged, but still alive.

"What do you mean it's not necessary?!" Jem yelled, using her magic to get the medkit.

"Healing spell, rookie." Luna teased.

"We can do that?" Jem asked.

"You think?"

Jem helped Luna to the living room and Luna started casting out the spell, she focused her magic on her good arm and placed it on her wound.

"This is going to take a while." Luna said.

"Luna, tell me something." Alina said.

"Yes? About what?" Luna asked.

"How did you and that white-hair-girl do… that?" Ellen asked.

"Well, we're witches." Luna responded.

"Okay…" Alina said.

"Tell me one more thing." Ellen said.

"Say it." Luna said.

"Why, did you save me…?" Ellen said.

"You think I would just let you die? No, that's not a phantom thief's doing." Luna said. "Oh, and one more thing…"

"What is it?"

"I couldn't let my friend die."


	7. The Pranks

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Pranks**

"Has anyone seen my cards?" Jem asked while looking around the ship.

"No, have you tried teleporting to it?" Rose asked.

"Did that, it led me to Lyra, maybe I need to work on that." Jem said.

"Yeah, you really need to." Rose teased.

"Not helping, Rose." Jem said.

"Use your magic, is that hard?" Rose said.

"I did, why don't you try it?" Jem snapped.

"You try having being in a coma for your childhood." Rose sighed.

"You try having your parents gone and imposters pretend to be them to steal a treasure, get hassled by a bird-boy, then forgetting everything again." Jem said.

"Okay, you're no better." Rose said.

"Where on earth are my daggers?!" They heard Luna from the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" Jem asked when going into the kitchen.

"I can't find my night daggers anywhere, do you believe two thousand-year old daggers would just missing like that?" Luna said.

"Wait, you battle with treasures?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Luna said. "They were in my family for generations."

"Why would you do that?" Jem asked.

"If I didn't, I'd be sliced in half by Queen, when she met me." Luna said.

"Go figure." Jem said.

They were looking around the kitchen, and they heard more screams.

"Who took my sword?!" Queen shouted.

"My sword's missing!" Raven shouted.

They rushed to Jem's room to find the two panicking.

"What happened to you two?" Rose asked.

"Our swords are gone!" They shouted at the same time, at an incredibly loud volume, the three witches had to conjure up earmuffs while they were yelling.

After minutes of yelling, they stopped and here comes more yells.

"Where's my katana?!" Hachi yelled.

 **(Note, Katana is a ninja's sword)**

"Who the hell took my gun?!" Lyra yelled.

"Can anyone tell me why all our weapons are gone?" Lyra asked after everything cooled down, and gathered in the living room.

"How would I know?" Jem moaned.

"I think *munch* someone else is *munch* on the ship *munch*." Queen said while eating some chips.

"Can you stop eating for a second?" Rose asked.

"Nope." Roko said sitting next to Queen.

"Like who? There's no way except for King and Shadow to get to us." Jem said.

"There can't be anyone else, I tore this place upside down." Luna said. "Literally."

"Same here." Jem said. "Did we leave our weapons when trying to find Lyra and Raven?"

"No way." Lyra and Raven said.

"That's right, I dueled Raven and then we still had our swords." Queen said, finishing the bag of chips.

"I sharpen the daggers every morning, but I didn't today." Luna said.

"Where's King and big brother anyway?" Rose asked.

"Probably phantom thieving." Ai said.

"You're right, but how are we going to get our weapons back?" Hachi asked. "Isn't there some kind of spell?"

"I'm not sure…" Luna thought. "Wait! There's a spell we can use!"

"What is it?" Roko asked.

"Like how we found Raven and Lyra!" Jem said.

"Where are the Midnight Gems?" Rose asked.

"I think I left them in my pocket…" Luna said while digging into her pocket, and pulled out four dark blue gems with a galaxy setting in it. "Got it."

They concentrated their magic on the gems again, and the portal opened.

"Everyone, go in and think of the item you lost, it should lead you there." Jem said.

They went in one by one, they expected they'd be in a museum or some sort, but they saw each other all together with King and Cyan in King's airship.

"What happened?" Jem said coming through the portal.

"Did anything go wrong?" Rose said.

"What are you doing here?" King asked, rather surprised.

"Did you see our weapons?" Luna asked.

"N-no, why?" King stammered.

"Big brother! All our weapons went missing!" Rose said to Cyan.

"I-I haven't s-seen it." Cyan also stammered.

Every girl except for Hachi, Roko and Rose knew that it was fishy.

"You do know, don't you?" Luna said menacingly.

"W-what are you talking about…?" King said nervously.

"Tell, the truth King." Jem joined Luna on putting pressure on King.

"Cyan, where are our tools?" Ai asked.

"What tools?" Cyan played dumb.

"The tools that you took!" Lyra yelled.

"I didn't take any t-tools!" Cyan defended.

"Explain why are you nervous?" Raven said.

"Big brother, is this true?" Rose said.

"No!" Cyan snapped.

"If you don't tell…" Rose said menacingly.

"Rose, calm down. Calm down!" Ai said.

Before anyone can stop her, but no one wants to, because Rose is just way too scary, she lifted Cyan up and froze him in time.

"Rose, don't do this…" Raven said.

"It's not worth it!" Lyra said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ai said.

"I won't, trust me." Rose said and took out a knife-like object from her pocket in the shadows.

"Rose! Don't even think of-" Before Ai can continue, Rose tickled Cyan with the feather, the rest of them tried their hardest not to laugh but they have already failed big time.

"Hahaha!" They laughed, then Rose undid the spell on Cyan, and he fell to the floor scratching himself.

"Why did you do that?!" Cyan snapped.

"Where's our weapons?" Ai asked menacingly.

"Or would you like to try again?" Lyra asked, pointing at Rose.

"Ugh…" Cyan facepalmed. "King hid them."

"Oh, it is on! King!" They shouted, Luna and Jem were already taking care of him.

"King, you'd better tell us where are our weapons." Luna said.

"Why should I?" KIng shrugged, keeping his cool. "I didn't take your weapons."

"You should know better than lie to three witches!" Jem snapped.

"I had worse." King said.

"At least you had a house to sleep in!" Luna snapped. "You had people to care for you!"

"Luna, don't-" Jem said.

"You had people who needed you! You don't know what's it like to be living in another dimension, where nobody can feel you, or see you!" Luna said.

"Luna…" Jem said.

"You want to play tough, huh?" Luna's voice became double folded again. "Let's, play."

"Luna, calm down!" Jem shouted.

"Let's see how you like snakes!" Luna said and a cage appeared with snakes in it.

 **(If you ask me, one of my fears is snakes… Please don't judge me…)**

"Luna!" Jem shouted.

Luna whispered and her voice returned to normal.

"Don't worry! They're all fakes of magic!" She said with a sly smile. "Oh, the voice? I get it when I'm mad."

"Haha, go figure." Jem said with an awkward smile.

"Argh! Snakes! Luna! Stop this!" King yelled.

"No, unless you tell us where our weapons are." Jem said.

"Fine! They are in the storage room!" KIng shouted.

"You'd better not be lying." Luna said and the cage disappeared.

They headed to the storage room and found their weapons, they turned to Cyan and King furious.

"Why those-" They said, but Jem, Rose and Luna were laughing.

"Why are you three laughing?" They asked.

"You'll see, you'll see."

The next day, Shadow and Spade used their weapons, but it shot out jam, and Spade's cards backfired and got him all dirty, it will take weeks for him to get that clean.


	8. Phoenix's Revenge

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Phoenix's Revenge**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Lyra said as she rubbed her head. "Wait, where's everyone?"

"Is anyone here? Hello?" Raven said through the dark. "Lyra, is that you?"

"What happened?" Queen asked.

"I don't know, we were sleeping then we were here." Cyan said. "Someone had a nightmare."

"You try it." King snapped.

"Ah! What is that?!" Hachi yelled.

"Hachi! Don't step on my tail!" Roko yelled.

"You two, quiet!" Ai shouted.

"I guess that saves us the trouble of finding them…" Queen said.

"How did we get here?" Lyra asked.

"Last time I checked we were having supper." Raven said.

"Okay, what did Queen eat this time?" King joked.

"Three servings of pudding and six glasses of orange juice." Roko said, dragging Hachi there.

"Queen, you really need to work on your appetite." Cyan said.

"Where's Jem?!" Ai asked.

"Rose?!" Cyan yelled.

"Luna?!" Lyra and Raven yelled.

* * *

"Luna, this isn't working!" Rose said, trying to use her magic.

"I know, I can't too." Jem said.

"Where are we and why can't we use our magic?" Luna yelled.

"My best guess is that yawning jerk." Jem growled. "That alien is a pain."

"I think we're in a cave…" Rose said looking around. "Looks like more of a temple."

"A ancient one." Luna added. "How did he bring us here?"

"He mind controlled us? That's a really, really high chance." Jem said.

"Looks like our magic's really out." Rose said.

"What are we going to do?!" Jem panicked.

"I don't rely on my magic much." Luna said. "In survival, only skills help you survive."

"Well, I do!" Rose said.

"How are we going to find the others?" Jem asked.

"Anyone got a flashlight?" Rose asked.

"I think I do." Luna said digging in her utility belt. "I have a small one, with five batteries."

"I have some straight-flash cards." Jem said. "They don't last that long."

"Better than nothing." Rose said.

They were looking around and they heard a dreaded voice.

"Ah, it seems that you have awakened."

"Phoenix, haven't you caused enough trouble already?!" Jem sighed.

"Let's play a game, if you can pass the tests, I'll let you and your friends go."

"And if we don't?" Luna asked.

"You would be stuck here, and no magic."

"Ha, ha, you are really hard to deal with." Rose said.

"Wait, you mean 'magic', right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, he did." Jem said.

"He didn't mean 'dark magic', did he?" Luna asked.

"Are you insane?! We know only you have access to that kind of magic, but it is just way too crazy!" Rose yelled.

Witches can use magic, but only the one that is balancing the light and dark can use both. Once dark magic is used, the user will have a high chance of being corrupted, and causing both balances to fall.

"I know, unless we are in a situation that says 'If I don't, we all die', then I _will_ use it." Luna rolled her eyes. "I used it before, a couple of times."

"Still, you're crazy." Jem said.

"Come on, we still need to find them." Rose said.

* * *

"Don't ignore me! No no no!" Phoenix pouted.

* * *

They made their way through the tunnel, and still found no exit.

"This is going to take forever." Luna said. "I'm lucky I always keep three bottles of water and some chocolate."

"Why would you bring chocolate?" Jem asked.

"When you're on the streets phantom thieving, it's really energy consuming." Luna said.

"Why is that?" Rose asked. "I thought you had magic."

"Sometimes I need to rely on skill." Luna replied.

They walked some more and found a cliff.

"Don't fall." Jem said.

"Uh huh." Rose said.

"How are we going to get past it?" Luna asked, pointing her flashlight down. "It's a long way down."

"Wait, there's a path there." Rose said, pointing at the other side.

"We can use balloon gum." Jem said. "I always bring extra pieces."

"Sure, but I swiped them for normal ones." Luna joked.

"What, why?" Rose asked.

"To get back for the time she pranked me on my shower." Luna said, recalling the time Jem replaced her shampoo with cream, if it wasn't for the smell, she would need to clean her hair forever.

"Wait, when was that?" Rose asked.

"Last week." Jem said.

"I thought you forgot." Luna said, holding three green pieces of gum.

"Can we go now?" Rose asked jokingly.

They used balloon gum to get to the other side, which took longer because Luna didn't get the hang of blowing gum.

"Haven't you had gum before?" Rose asked, in the air.

"Nope, I use magic." Luna said.

"Go figure." Jem said.

"Ah-choo! Jem! Your cape is on my nose!" Rose said.

"Your nose just had to be there!" Jem mocked. "I'm not the only one with one, you know!"

"Don't drag me, Cyan and Queen into this." Luna sighed.

"Shut it, we're here." Jem said. "There's three paths."

There was three paths right in front of them, one was pink, another was green, and the last one was blue.

"Is this creepy?" Luna joked.

"Is this the temple of witches?" Rose asked.

"What on earth is that?" Jem asked.

"Nothing, it was an old legend." Rose said. "I'm guessing it's one path for each of us?"

"Yeah, see you at the end." Jem said and ran in there, and Luna and Rose also made their way in.

* * *

Jem's side, the tunnels were never ending, until she walked and a door appeared, she opened it and a light blinded her.

"What?" She asked herself. The she found herself in a mansion. "Where am I…?"

She looked at her hands, ready to pull out a card, she found herself intangible there, and glowing blue.

"Am I dead?!"

" _Papa, I am going to find the key when you get back!"_ Young Jem said.

" _Haha, I'm sure you will."_

"Dad…?" Jem said, turning her head around to see her young self, and her father.

" _Do you have to go?"_ Young her asked.

" _I have to, it's a business trip for three days."_

" _Do you promise you'll make curry when you come back?"_

" _Yes, of course! Haha!"_

"This is when… I lost them…" Jem said, tears running down her blue eyes.

" _Dear, we have to go now, take care!"_ Her mother said.

" _I will, mama! Come back soon, okay?"_

" _We will, bye!"_

The scene changed to when she found out her parents were gone, she still wouldn't give up hope that her parents were returning.

" _They will come back."_ She said to herself, not doubting for a second that they were alive.

The scene soon became twisted, to an alternate version.

" _They're not coming back! Papa… You lied!"_

It changed again, when Clover and Doubt disguised as her parents.

" _Papa! Mama! But… How?!"_ She hugged her 'parents'.

" _We need to check something really important, could you bring us to the Time Telling Goddess?"_

" _Sure!"_

Young her brought them there, to the safe, but the 'parents' didn't know where the key was, neither did Jem, Clover and Doubt eventually got mad and burnt the place down.

She was shocked that her parents would do such a thing, but a child's heart is stubborn, sometimes too stubborn, she strongly believed that those were her real parents.

Clover ordered his men to search the ashes for the key, they found it and he thought that the child's use was up, he shot his gun at Jem but she used her agility and instincts to dodge all of it.

" _Why did you do that?"_ Jem asked crying.

Clover admired her skills, and decided to train her, and began her torturous training.

She grew up also as Kaitou Joker, but a murderer.

Seeing this makes Jem nightmares come through, but she already overcome her nightmares years ago, so this isn't real… Right?

"I don't care about the past, I am not a murderer! And I will never be!" She yelled, and the vision disappeared and she was back in the tunnel.

"That was weird…" She said to herself and looked around, and found the door that she opened before. "Should I open it?"

The door opened itself, and revealing the exit, which leads to a room.

"Guess I pass."

* * *

Rose's side, it was her worst nightmare all over.

" _Big brother!"_ Her younger self yelled, when the bullet went piercing through Cyan's heart, and Jem's eye scar was made.

"No!" She yelled, even she knew that this was all in the past, it will still haunt her.

" _Cyan! Rose!"_ Jem yelled, in her boy self.

" _Ah!"_ Young Rose yelled, and she was filled with magic, and all went white.

The vision changed to when she was being controlled by Professor Clover.

"Jem? Big brother?!" She said, looking at herself when she was being controlled, after Clover hurt Silver Heart.

" _Rose, wake up! It's me, Jack!"_ Jem yelled, when she hasn't revealed she was a girl.

" _Rose!"_ Cyan yelled.

" _J-Jack…? Big Brother…?"_ The controlled her said, still emotionless.

" _Don't be silly! The staff of Kairos controls the witch!"_ Clover mocked and held out the staff.

"No!" Rose yelled herself.

" _Destroy them!"_ Clover said, and Jem used straightflash, but it wasn't enough to distract the pink haired witch, she blasted them and they fell.

"I did that…?" Rose asked herself.

They lew on the ground unconscious, which made her feel more guilty. Then she soon found out that they were only fakes of image gum.

"They scared them, and me." Rose sighed of relief. "But that wasn't the reunion I was dreaming of."

Rose heard a growl and she was back in the real world.

"What happened?" She looked around herself. "Where am I?"

The door also opened, revealing a room and saw Jem there already.

"Jem! You're here too!" She said.

"Where's Luna?" Jem asked.

"I don't know, we went separate ways." Rose answered.

They were talking while waiting for Luna, but they both felt odd, like something was off.

"Why do I feel something bad has just happened?" Jem asked.

"Me too." Rose said. "Did something happen to Luna? We can sense each other, after all."

"She's strong, I believe that she can deal with it." Jem replied.

"She wouldn't go dark, right?" Rose joker nervously.

"Think again." Luna said, her magic no longer blue, but bloody red.


	9. The Light That Lost It's Shine

**Kaitou Joker**

 **The Light That Lost It's Shine**

 **To Guest :**

 **Before we start, I am sorry for saying this, but I am not making Scarlet/Jem pregnant, it would make it ridiculous and I am absolutely HORRIBLE at writing fluffs. If I would, it would be another story.**

"Luna, what are you doing?!" Jem screamed as she jumped back up.

"Not now." Luna said, her blue hair tainted with red by her magic, and flowing. "We have to go."

"Where?!" Rose asked.

"To find our friends, they won't make it if we don't." Luna replied calmly.

"Fine, but how are we going to find them?" Jem said unwillingly.

"No need to find them, go through this portal." Luna said and opened a portal, unlike any of their portals, this one had lightning for an outer rim.

"Okay…" Rose and Jem said to themselves.

They went through the portal and found their freaked out team.

"What is that?!" Queen yelled, talk about Roko's sonic blast.

"Queen, don't shout!" Jem said.

"Oh, it's you." Queen sighed. "What's with the lightning?"

"Lightning?" Rose questioned.

"Lightning came up from nowhere, then you guys appeared." Lyra said.

"Where's Luna?" Raven asked.

"Uh, about that…" Jem stammered. "You see, we couldn't use magic here… And the only one we can use is…"

"The curse's side?" Cyan asked.

"The what now?" They asked.

"I've only heard it as a legend." Cyan explained. "Basically it's dark magic."

"That's… Actually true…" Rose said silently and the last word was almost unhearable, but they all heard it.

"Oh no-no-no-no-no-no, did I have something in my ear? Or did she really did it?!" King shouted.

"She _cannot_ be serious!" Raven yelled.

"When am I not?" Luna came through the portal and said emotionlessly. "We still need to get out of here."

"Luna…" Lyra said.

"Come on." She said robotically, and opened another portal.

"Is anyone creeped out by this but me?" Ai whispered.

"Same here." Hachi said.

"Can you two just go in, creepy or not, this is our only our way out." Luna said.

They went through the portal again, and into Jem's airship.

"Well, that's over." Luna said.

"Nope, it's not!" They shouted.

"Why?" Luna raised an eyebrow, despite her emotionless face.

"Are you going to explain _why_ did you do that?!"

Luna thought about what she witnessed back in the tunnels.

* * *

Unlike Jem and Rose, the door showed her what may the future bring, not her past.

"What's going on?" Luna asked herself.

She looked around, she was also like a ghost, she saw phoenix fighting them, without their magic..

Cyan and King tried to land a hit on him, but he protected himself with a force-field everytime, everyone was at the end of their strength, but no one had shown the sign of giving up.

" _Phoenix! Stop this now!"_ The mirage Luna yelled, using her daggers to try to get a hit.

" _No, why? One, you humans are annoying, two, for sending me back to that pile of sand, three…"_

" _Would you just shut up?"_ Jem said, throwing another card.

" _How are we going to beat him?"_ Ai asked.

" _I don't think we can beat a ten-thousand year old birdman!"_ Cyan said, firing another shot.

" _And Luna, don't even think about crossing that line!"_ Roko yelled.

" _Less talking, more fighting, guys."_ Lyra said.

" _Tell that to yourself."_ Raven joked.

" _Not the time, does he have a weakness?"_ Luna asked.

" _He really hates water, that's for sure."_ Jem shouted.

" _King, fire ice on him, Jem, melt that ice with fire!"_ Queen said.

" _On it!"_ They said and King froze Phoenix, and Jem melted that ice with her Emblem Fire cards.

" _Got it!"_ They said and gave each other a high-five.

Luna, who's watching, can't help but chuckle at that scene. At least we know a way to beat that creature.

They were celebrating their short victory, but they they didn't notice that the blast didn't effect him at all.

"Guys! Look behind you!" Luna cried out, but they were busy celebrating at the back.

Soon Phoenix pulled out his arrows, and aimed at them, Luna tried to warn them but they didn't hear her.

He pulled the arrows back…

And fired it…

Everyone there was shot in the stomach, they all resisted the pain and turned to Phoenix.

" _Why you!"_ Jem shouted.

" _Humans, they never learn."_ He chuckled.

"No!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs. "Guys…!"

" _You're never going to get away for this!"_ King screamed _._

" _I already have, pathetic humans."_ He mocked.

Then the fake Luna got really mad, she wanted to save herself and her friends.

Then that's when Phoenix started to back off, Luna's double folded voice triggered again.

" _You'll pay for what you've done!"_

" _Luna, we talked about this!"_ Rose screamed, despite the pain.

" _I don't care, he's going to pay!"_ Luna shouted as her magic came to life, just that it wasn't blue as usual, it was red, and her hair was flowing tainted with red.

" _You, Luna, are so persistent."_ Moaned Phoenix.

" _Oh, I'm no Luna."_ She said and opened her eyes. " _I'm Nightmare."_

Her eyes were no longer blue with stars.

They turned into a color like blood.

" _Luna! Don't do this!"_ Grunted Ai, but she didn't listen.

"No!" Luna shouted, covering her ears in tears. "This is not happening!"

The scene suddenly went black, darkness covered Luna, a voice echoed in her head.

"Do you want to save your friends? Before this happens?" The voice said.

"How…? We can't use magic, we don't even know where they are!" Luna cried. "And that's just a vision!"

"A vision of the future." The voice said, sending cold waves on Luna's skin.

"That can't be true!" Luna said.

"It is." The voice said. "You can save your friends before this happens."

"How?" Luna asked.

"You know how, unleash the curse's side."

"But, I'll lose control and hurt them!"

"You tried it, every year. Now do you want to save your friends?"

"I-I do…" Luna sobbed, trying to stand in the dark.

"Do what you must." The voice said and Luna was alone in the dark again.

Luna had no choice, she pushed herself to cross that line, and she did it.

Anger flew through her, but she stayed emotionless, it's the only way to keep her from losing control. She felt part of her died that day.

The door revealed itself and opened it, there revealing Jem and Rose done.

* * *

"Don't need to, don't want to." She said coldly.

"Luna, this isn't like you!" Raven said.

"Yeah! Rose and Jem are okay!" Queen said.

"Magic isn't rock solid, good and bad keep fighting, trying to overpower each other." Luna said. "Light, won't last forever, time, always passes. Miracles? They are eternal, even the slightest."

"But still! You'd have to go this far?!" Lyra yelled.

"Remember the day tomorrow?" Luna said.

"I've been trying to forget that." Raven and Lyra moaned. "When we got separated ten years ago."

"The anniversary." Luna said. "I always have to go through this every year, Phoenix or not."

"And how did you get back?" Jem asked.

"After that day, everything goes back to normal." Luna said. "Just wait."

"If you say so…"

Still, everyone knew this wasn't going to end that easily.


	10. Someone's Obsessed

**Kaitou Joker**

 **Someone's Obsessed**

"I'm going to the museum of London to steal a treasure, see you guys later." Luna said, still in her dark form.

"Wait, stop right there!" Rose yelled. "That's the fifth time today!"

"You've broken phantom thief history, Luna." Jem sighed. "Nobody beats mine!"

"And considering today is Friday the 13th, the unluckiest day for everyone." Ai said.

"I do this every year, what's so special?" Luna said.

"I have never, ever seen a phantom thief get obsessed with stealing." King said. "Except for Jem."

"Hey!" Jem said and threw a pillow at his face.

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you guys later." Luna said and teleported out.

"She needs to calm down herself, it's creepy enough." Cyan said.

"Says the guy who used to be the opposite of Jem, and you're still creepy." Queen joked. "You heard what Jem said last time."

Cyan gave Queen an eyeroll and focused on his gear once again.

Roko turned on the TV to see DJ Peacock giving news again.

"... This is unbelievable! An phantom thief known as Kaitou Midnight, has sent twenty advance notices for the museums all across the world! Yes, twenty! How can she travel to twenty countries in one night?!"

Hearing that, everyone in the room jaw dropped, literally.

"Is, she, crazy?!" Hachi yelled.

"I know she's strong and all, but this?!" Lyra yelled.

"She just broke all of phantom thief history!" King said.

"Who broke what?" Silver Heart appeared and came behind Queen.

"Grandpa!" Queen said and hugged the white-haired man.

"Uh, master, what's the record of the most advance notices in a day?" Jem asked.

"To my memory, it's… About six, why?" Silver said.

"Someone got to twenty." Cyan said.

"What did you say?!" Silver Heart yelled. "How can one, single phantom thief do this by himself?!"

"It's herself." Ai said.

And Silver Heart freaked out more and a familiar crack was heard.

"Ow! My back broke again!" He yelled, and everyone sighed.

"You need to relax yourself more." Queen said as she tried to get Silver Heart on the couch.

"Guys, I got the Golden Swan of Paris… Wait, who's that?" Luna came back and asked.

"That's my master, and Queen's grandpa." King said.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Silver Heart." Luna said.

"How did you know that he's Silver Heart?" Cyan asked.

"The phantom thief games, I got invited but I was too lazy to go." Luna yawned, her emotion coming back and red dying down more.

"Too bad, you could have won." Cyan said. "Some punk shrank us down to the size of the ant."

"Mini-mini King, right?" Raven laughed. "I saw it on TV!"

"Queen, who's this?" Silver Heart asked.

"She's the phantom thief who sent twenty notices in a day." King whispered.

"She is?!" Silver Heart jumped, and broke his back again. "Ouch!"

"Your grandpa needs to calm down a bit…" Luna said to Queen.

"He never listens." Queen sighed.

"I can use a healing spell, but it might go wrong because of my condition." Luna said. "Rose, Jem? Can you two do it?"

"I only can heal Hachi's scratch when he gets them." Jem said. "He gets a lot of those."

"Mrs Scarlet!" Hachi yelled.

"Rose?" Ai asked.

"I can't heal like that yet, I can heal shots though, from big brother hurting himself by training." Rose said.

"Guess, he's going to stay like that for now." Luna shrugged. "I need to go to the Egypt next, keep an eye on Hosshi before eat my treasures."

"Hosshi!" Hosshi chirped, and jumped on Luna.

"You're so cute, huh?" Luna scratched Hosshi's chin and he wagged his star-shaped tail in response.

"Aw!" Ai, Rose and Queen cooed.

"Take that pseudo-cat with you if you want." Jem moaned.

"Fine with me." Luna said and teleported away again.

"That's six down, fourteen more to go." Raven counted.

"Did she start doing that this year?" Jem asked.

"Haven't you read the news? She's doing it for five years." Cyan said. "Clover once ordered me to capture her, but they couldn't pin her location."

"Because she lives on the streets…" Ai sighed.

"Speaking of which, where are your parents…?" Queen asked.

"I have no idea whatsoever, they moved since we parted." Lyra said.

Then the TV showed something really intresting.

"Unbelievable! Kaitou Midnight has challenged Lucky Pyramid to a duel!"

"She did what…" King said, looking at the screen.

" _Give up when you can, Midnight!"_

" _Yeah, when you lose!"_

" _You're so on!"_

They saw Pyramid and Midnight charge at each other, and when they were about to hit, Midnight teleported right in front of the treasure, the Pharaoh's sceptre

"Thanks for the treasure!" Luna said and teleported away, back to the airship.

"Hey, I'm back again." Luna said, and threw the scepter to Jem. "Hold this for a while, thanks!"

And, she teleported away again…

They left their sights off the TV, and talked about is it possible to keep Hosshi in a cage.

Then they turned their sights back when the reports were back on in Paris.

"Midnight strikes again, Nightmare is challenging Midnight! It's a Night battle in the shining night!"

"He stole my line!" Jem yelled.

" _You will fall under my control, Midnight!"_ Nightmare says as he tosses out several control-masks, each aiming for Midnight.

Midnight didn't even flinch, when a mask is close to hitting her face, Lyra and Raven shrieked but Midnight smirked, and teleported away.

" _You should rely on skills than on some stupid-looking masks."_ Midnight mocked and levitated one of Nightmare's masks, her bell and Nightmare herself.

" _Oh, what should I do with you?"_ Midnight joked.

"Hahahahahaha!' They all laughed.

"Hope Viridian shows up, I want to see his face!" Jem laughed.

" _Um… Let's make you… Uh…"_ Midnight said. " _You know what? You're lucky I'm on a schedule tonight."_

"Geez." King sighed.

" _Hold it, phantom thief!"_ Viridian appeared and shouted.

" _Or what? Shouldn't you be painting? You'd be upset if I broke your brush."_ Luna laughed. " _Oh, and thanks for the diamond!"_

" _What… How?!"_ Viridian gasped at the diamond that Luna held.

"See you!" Luna said and teleported back.

"Uh, I'm going to teleport all of the treasures I wanted to steal to me now." Luna moaned and she sat on the couch.

"Aren't you too obsessive?" Rose asked.

"Maybe." Luna rolled her eyes.


	11. Greetings From Another Universe

**Rise If Kaitou Night**

 **Greetings From Another Universe**

 **Before we start, there are some characters from my other story, Twilight's Light (I), it's star wars but it only has 1,000 words or so, just read it if you want to understand...**

"Luna, are you okay?" Queen asked the pale blue haired girl.

"I don't know, I feel drained and tired." Luna lied on the couch.

"Witches get that, you need rest." Rose said. "I've been through it."

"We know, Rose." They all said.

"Just hope that yawning jerk doesn't make any trouble." King said, in a thought for inspiration for his new story.

"Not going to happen, he's coming." Luna said, feeling the change in the balance again.

"I'll get the hose!" Hachi panicked, but he tripped.

"Hachi!" Jem yelled.

The windows shattered, that jerk again. Seriously, will he quit?!

"What do you want, Phoenix?" Cyan asked.

"Just your power of the witches!" Phoenix replied, Cyan immediately went in front of Rose to block her from Phoenix.

"Big brother, I can take care of myself!" Rose yelled.

"You are so going down!" Jem yelled and charged herself with magic.

Luna didn't have the strength to use magic, so she just got in a battle stance with her daggers, and the rest of them also got their weapons out. (Which Hachi, Hosshi and Roko struggling to untangle the dang hose.)

Phoenix shot arrows out in every direction, every phantom thief dodged it while Rose and Jem made shields for themselves. (So sorry guys.)

Luna didn't make it in time, she got grazed by her right arm but it was deep.

"Luna!" Lyra and Raven shouted at their hurt sister.

"I'm, fine." Luna struggled to not letting pain escape through the witches bond, not letting fear and pain overtake her emotion.

"You are really going down!" Rose and Jem yelled. (Lyra and Raven : "That was our line!")

"*Yawns, everyone collapses from disbelief* Really?"

"You take this serious!" Cyan and King yelled, pointing his umbrella and ice gun at Phoenix, everyone looking at Phoenix dumbfounded.

"This is nuts!" Luna thought to herself. "I can't heal the wound with magic yet, and it's bleeding really hard, ah!"

Luna couldn't move thanks to the wound and her exhaustion. "Stupid witch prophecy."

"You have already controlled us once, Phoenix, what do you want now? Why magic?" King rolled his eyes.

"Geez, pathetic humans, they are the key to finding all the treasure." Phoenix shook his finger.

"You want our magic just for treasure?!" Rose yelled. "That's so wrong!"

"He's always wrong." Jem said rolling her eyes, charging up with more magic infused cards and fired, but he blocked it, let's just say he destroyed the cards.

"Where's the hose?!" Queen yelled.

"It's stuck!" Roko yelled from the bathroom.

"At a time like this?!" Lyra yelled.

"This is not going well, guys." Raven said.

* * *

"Ruby, are we clear for Earth?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, and I really missed my regular clothes." Ruby said, looking at her phantom thief suit, it was pink, the ruby in her hair was still the same, the gear from before is the same as well, just her pink hair was let down, Sapphire and Emerald had the same suit just different colours.

"Come on, I need some exercise." Emerald stretched her arms. "No lightsabers or force using, okay?"

"That really sucks." Ruby said.

"It does." Sapphire said. "Entering Earth's orbit… Now!"

The ship entered the Earth's atmosphere, and the blue sky blinded them temporarily, making their eyes adjust. They came across a white and red airship.

"Okay, is that Kaitou Joker's airship?" Emerald asked.

"It looks like it." Sapphire said.

"Wait, haven't you two heard? Joker's gone." Ruby said, getting her pink phone out.

"What?!" The two yelled. "How did you know?!"

"It's called Facebook." Ruby laughed. "It's crazy! Joker's a girl, and now a witch, changed her name to Scarlet!"

"Witch?! We're jedi, but, wow." Sapphire said.

"Should we check them out?" Emerald asked. "They look like they're in trouble."

"Do you want to?" Sapphire asked.

"Hell, yes I do." Ruby said, taking a card with a 'R', on it, with the symbol of a pink diamond, she sent it into the ship by using the force.

* * *

It was a tense moment, everything was in slow motion, and suddenly a card shot itself into the walls of the airship.

"Who did that?!" Jem yelled.

"Not me." Phoenix said.

"Who's Kaitou Ruby?" Rose asked, reading the card carefully. "She's coming here!"

"Okay, worst but best timing ever," King said. "Time out!"

A flash flew by and three girls were standing there, one pink, one green and one blue.

"Seems like you were in trouble?" The pink girl asked laughing.

"Uh, who are you?" Cyan asked.

"We came to say hi." The blue one said.

"Looks like this alien was going to kill you." The pink one said. "Need some help?"

"What alien are you talking about?!" Phoenix yelled.

"You don't seem surprised." Queen said. "You're stealing my style!"

"Wait, what year is it?" The green one asked.

"Uh, it's 2017, why?" Jem said.

"It's what now?! We've been on Lothal for too long!" The pink one shrieked. "It passed twenty years from when we left!"

"How old are you three?! And where on Earth is Lothal?!" Rose asked.

"We're uh, thirteen." The blue one said.

"Thirteen?!" They shrieked.

Phoenix used this chance to fire more arrows at them, but suddenly the arrows stopped in mid air, right behind King's head.

"Phew, thanks Rose." King said as he slowly backed away from the floating arrow.

"It, wasn't me…" Rose said.

"Not me." Jem said.

"100 percent, count me out." Luna said.

"Then who was-" King stopped when he saw the pink girl's hands were like holding something, in a fist, he watched in shock when she let her hand open and pushed the air, as the arrows go flying back.

"You're a witch, too?!" They yelled.

"Not exactly." The blue one said. "I'm Sapphire, the pink one's Ruby, and she's Emerald."

"Then what are you?" Jem asked.

"A jedi." Ruby said as she ignited her pink lightsaber, everyone watched with their jaws open.

"Why, you!" Phoenix got mad and fired more arrows at her, she sliced all the arrows into half with her lightsaber, when Emerald and Sapphire ran to Luna.

"Close your eyes, just don't look." Emerald said, as she focused her force energy to healing.

"That is awesome." Lyra said as she watched as Ruby cut all of the arrows into nothing but a little bit of a purple flame, and slowly vanished.

"Queen, someone stole your style!" King teased.

"A little help? Scarlet, Rose, teleport him away already!" Ruby yelled.

* * *

"You know how to heal too?" Luna asked weakly.

"Yes, just, space stuff, you don't want to know where we went for the past twenty years." Emerald said.

Everything was settled, Phoenix was gone, all was well.

"Now, explain!" They yelled at the three.


	12. Author's Note Please Read

Dear people who follows my 'Rise Of Kaitou Night', I am working on new stories of Kaitou Joker, just wait! Bear with me, it WILL take a while.

Okay, I will be taking the request of making Jem pregnant.

Just, bear with me.


End file.
